


i'm so young

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [32]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Minghao and Seokmin take their daughter to the park.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: sonnets of fluff [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	i'm so young

“Remind me again why we allowed her to have so much sugar and go to the park all in one afternoon?” Minghao asked as the two of them watched their daughter Yiren rush up and down the playground with a gleeful smile on her face.

“Look how happy she is Hao!” Seokmin exclaimed, “you can’t tell me you regret bringing her here.”

“I can’t believe I allowed you two to convince me easily,” Minghao sighed, leaning back on the park bench.

“What can I say, she’s got my genes.”

“She’s adopted Seokmin,” deadpanned the younger.

“Well at this point she is our daughter,” Seokmin said, his voice suddenly soft as he watches Yiren on the slide with her little arms in the air, “blood or not.”

Looking at his husband and his daughter, Minghao knew that although they both didn’t have the same genes, both of them had his heart.


End file.
